The present invention relates generally to telecommunications and more particularly to a communications interface adapter for facilitating both wired and wireless communications between crew members of a vehicle having a wired intercom.
Wired intercoms for facilitating communications between crew members of military vehicles such as tanks and armored personnel carriers are well known. Such contemporary wired intercom systems comprise a wired communications system within the vehicle itself, as well as headsets which must be worn by the crew members and plugged into the wired intercom system of the vehicle.
However, those skilled in the art will appreciate that such wired intercom systems possess the inherent limitation of being unusable by a crew member who is physically disconnected, i.e., not plugged into, the wired intercom system of the vehicle. Thus, when it is necessary for a crew member to bail out or leave the vehicle, that crew member can no longer communicate directly with the vehicle wired intercom system according to such contemporary technology.
In an effort to mitigate the problems associated with bailing out of a vehicle, crew members may be provided with two-way walkie-talkies or radio transceivers. However, as those skilled in the art will appreciate, such radio transceivers do not communicate directly with the wired intercom system of the vehicle, but rather communicate only with a radio transceiver of the vehicle, typically operated by a radioman or other crew member. Thus, direct communications with the entire crew is not maintained when a person outside of the vehicle communicates via such a radio transceiver.
Those skilled in the art will further appreciate that it is sometimes important for the crew member who has left the vehicle to communicate directly to a member of the crew other than the radioman or other crew member who is operating a radio transceiver within the vehicle. For example, it may be important to tell the driver of the vehicle (who may not be operating the radio transceiver) that it is necessary to perform a particular maneuver in order to avoid damage to the vehicle and/or injury to the crew members. Thus, it will be appreciated that it is very desirable for such a member of the crew, who has left the vehicle, to remain in direct communication with all members of the crew of the vehicle.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide means for communicating with substantially the entire crew of a vehicle, such as a tank or armored personnel carrier, by a crew member who has bailed out or left the vehicle and has thus unplugged himself from the vehicles wired communications system.
The present invention specifically addresses and alleviates the above mentioned deficiencies associated with the prior art. More particularly, the present invention comprises a communications interface adapter for facilitating both wired and wireless communications between crew members of a vehicle, such as a tank or armored personnel carrier, which has a wired intercom and wherein at least some crew members have a headset and a portable radio transceiver. Thus, communication between one or more dismounted crewmen or between crewmen and other vehicles can be maintained.
The communications interface adapter of the present invention comprises an intercom communications circuit having an input/output port for providing electrical communication between the communications interface adapter and the wired intercom, and also comprises a fixed radio transceiver.
The fixed radio transceiver comprises a receive circuit for receiving radio communications and for communicating the received radio communications via the intercom communication circuit to the wired intercom of the vehicle. The fixed radio transceiver also comprises a transmit circuit for transmitting (via the fixed radio transceiver) communications received via the intercom communication circuit from the wired intercom of the vehicle.
A crew member is provided with wired communications with the wired intercom when the crew member""s headset is in electrical communication with the wired intercom and is provided wireless communications with the wired intercom via the fixed radio transceiver of the communication interface adapter and the crew member""s portable radio transceiver when the crew member""s headset is not in electrical communication with the wired intercom.
The fixed radio transceiver preferably comprises a local antenna disposed proximate the communications interface adapter and a remote antenna disposed externally with respect to the vehicle.
The communications interface adapter preferably further comprises a selector switch for selecting either the local antenna or the remote antenna. Alternatively, both antennas may be used simultaneously.
The communications interface adapter of the present invention preferably further comprises a data port in electrical communication with the intercom communication circuit for facilitating communication of digital data via the wired intercom of the vehicle.
The communications interface adapter of the present invention preferably further comprises a headset port for facilitating electrical communication with a headset. Alternatively, all of the headsets of the crew members may be directly attached to the wired intercom system.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a first housing within which the intercom communication circuit and the fixed radio transceiver are disposed is configured so as to facilitate attachment thereof to a vehicle bulkhead intermediate to the vehicle bulkhead and a crew station (e.g., Full Function Crew Station). In this manner, the communications interface adapter of the present invention is sandwiched between the Crew Station and the vehicle bulkhead. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that a Crew Station is the contemporary wired intercom interface adapter to which a headset connects in military vehicles which use the AN/VIC-1, 2, 3, and 4 wired intercom systems.
The communications interface adapter of the present invention preferably further comprises a second housing within which control circuitry for the communications interface adapter is disposed. The control circuitry disposed within the second housing preferably comprises a rotary selector switch for selecting the operating modes (MONITORxe2x80x94a receive only mode; LOCAL, disabling the external antenna and limiting wireless functions to within the vehicle; BROADCAST, transmitting and receiving from wireless personal communications units onboard and/or offboard the vehicle; and GROUP, permitting two or more vehicles to communicate), and a pair of up/down selector switches for changing volume or channel assignments associated with the wireless communication. The first housing and the second housing of the communications interface adapter of the present invention are preferably in electrical communication with one another via a cable.
Thus, according to the present invention, means for communicating with substantially the entire crew of a vehicle, such as a tank or armored personnel carrier, by a crew member who has bailed out or left the vehicle and has thus unplugged himself from the vehicles wired communications system is provided.
The present invention preferably further comprises a communications interface adapter for providing full duplex digital communications between multiple users having radio transceivers, wherein the communications interface adapter comprises a radio receiver for receiving a plurality of radio communications, a multiplexer for multiplexing the plurality of radio communication into a composite signal, and a radio transmitter for transmitting the composite signal. Multiplexing the plurality of radio communications facilitates simultaneous reception thereof by each of the radio transceivers.
The multiplexer preferably comprises a summer for summing the wireless communications together. The multiplexer is preferably configured to sum the wireless communications over a predetermined time interval.
The radio receiver is preferably configured to receive a plurality of audio signals and the multiplexer is preferably configured to multiplex the wireless communications into a composite audio signal.
Alternatively, the radio receiver is configured to receive at least one audio signal and/or at least one data signal and the multiplexer is configured to multiplex the wireless communications into a composite audio/data signal.
The communications interface adapter preferably further comprises an intercom communication circuit for receiving at least one wired intercom signal. The multiplexer is preferably configured to combine the wired intercom signal with the plurality of wireless communications so as to form the composite signal.
The intercom communications circuit is preferably configured to transmit the composite signal to the wired intercom.
Further, according to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the communications interface adapter facilitates radio communication between a plurality of remotely located radio transceivers and the communications interface adapter comprises a radio receiver for receiving radio communications from the plurality of remotely located radio transceivers and also comprises a radio transmitter for transmitting radio communications to the plurality of remotely located radio transceivers. The radio transmitter is configured to transmit a repeat request to a first remotely located radio transceiver when a second remotely located radio transceiver is out of range with respect to the communications. Transmission of the repeat request facilitates relaying of communications between the communications interface adapter and the second remotely located radio transceiver.
These, as well as other advantages of the present invention, will be more apparent from the following description and drawings. It is understood that changes in the specific structure shown and described may be made within the scope of the claims without departing from the spirit of the invention.